Perverted Neko Lucy
by PervertedForMyPeeps
Summary: Lucy got a letter saying she was half cat and she would act perverted towards those she really deeply cared for and that means Natsu. (Idk how long it will be)


**Hey guys this is a collab I did with DarkMoonWolf515. She wrote the dirty stuff and i wrote the rest. So please enjoy i guess.**

Lucy was startled awake by something at hit her. She threw off her covers expecting to see Natsu or Happy but didn't see them. She started to look around the room curiously to see what it was. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to see it she saw a tail. Confused she ran into her bathroom in her reflection she saw a pair of cat ears, and fangs. She thought Natsu and Happy had put them on her head, but when she went to pull at them but found they were firmly in place. A bit scared she ran and got dressed. She was about to leave her house but stopped and realized she couldn't leave the house the way she was. So she ran off to grab a cloak or whatever she could find in her closet.

She found one and made her way through town. She went unnoticed surprisingly, apparently no one acknowledges shadey people anymore. Lucy made it to Fairy Tail as quickly as possible. She wasnt sure what to do so she went to ask her friends.

"Hey Mira I need your help"

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes it's Lucy"

"Why are you wearing the cloak?" she asked.

"Thats what i need you help with, meet me in the back" Lucy said walking off, Mirajane followed close behind.

"Whats the problem?" she asked when they were out of sight.

"This" Lucy said taking off the cloak to reveille the cat, ears, tail ,and fangs.

"Oh my!" Mira said covering her mouth.

"I know right"

"Your an a adorible kitty now!" Mira exclaimed "Can I get you to say nya?"

"No! I need to fix this!" she yelled. Mira was about to talk when they heard a voice from the front.

"DELIVERLY FOR MISS HEARTFILLA!" He called.

"Lucy you stay here I will go get it" Mira said heading out of the room. She came back about a minute later with a letter and handed it to Lucy. It read.

_Dear Lucy _

_You are probably wonderig why you look like a cat. Well I have the answer. Your Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather fucked a cat. So now you have the power to change party into a cat. Have fun with this._

_Love, _

_ Mom_

_P.S. You may have the urge to act overly perverted towards those you really care about or you will spontaneously gret the urge to have sex or something similar._

Lucy was confused, surpried , and a bit disgusted. 

_"_My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather fucked a cat" Lucy said.

"I'll tell the guild" Mira said running off before Lucy could stops her. "Attention everyone!" Mira shouted over the noise "Lucy just found out she was half cat so please don't stare, Lucy you can come out now" Lucy walked out embarrassed. "Ok that's it" she said.

Lucy walked over to the table where Natu and happy were sitting. And sat down across from them.

"So your like a furry or something" Natsu asked.

"No I just have cat ears, a tail and fangs" Lucy said. Then all of a sudden claws came out "And claws too aparently"

"I bet all the guys in here are turned on by you now" Natsu said.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well very guy hasn't stopped stairing at you since they found out" Lucy looked around and indeaded all the guys were stairing.

"You said every guy right?" Lucy asked turning back to Natsu. He nodded. "That means you too right?" Natsu blushed and choked on his own spit.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" he said turning his head. Lucy smirked and began to lower herself under the table.

Lu-Luce What ohhh Why are you doing this to me Ahhh" Exclaimed Natsu as Lucy was currently licking his hard-on through his pants, underneath a table in the guild .

"Nyaaa Natsu I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." Moaned Lucy as she started to taste some of his pre-cum and started teasing her pussy.  
"Luce we sho- OHHH Should be doing this in private not OUT AHH in the open"  
"But Naaaaaatsssuuuuuuu You taste sooo good purr also" Purred Lucy "I wanna try some of your MILK" Lucy than started to un-zip Natsu's pants.  
One thing Lucy can say is that when it comes to sex, be a neko. Why, Because you get bigger boobs since their milk is build up there.  
"Nyaa please Natsu, Just..A..Small...Taste" Lucy moaned again as she started massaging Natsu's cock with her breast and started licking the tip. "Nyaaaaa Natsuuuu, I can taste some of your milk and its delicious Nyaaaa" Said Lucy as she could taste the pre-cum raw. "Ohhhhh Luuuucyyyy" Moaned Natsu as he was so close. "Nyyyaaaaaaa Let it gooo Natsuu I wanna have a taaaste" Mewed Lucy as she started to massage and knead her breast together and deep-throat him. "lLu-u-LUCY YOU'VE GOT TO STOP ERZA'S COMMING" screamed/whispered Natsu. "Nyaa than don't get caught Natsu because you still owe me some miiilk remember." "Hey Natsu! Wanna go on a job" Said Erza as she walked up to Natsu and the hidden Lucy. "Ohhh maybe ah LATER ,Sorrrry." "Natsu are you feeling alright?" Asked Erza skeptically "You looked flushed and you're feeling a little hot?" She said as she felt his forehead.

"Nonono I'm fine I'm tootallly fine" Smiled Natsu.'Caused that sounded soo believable- OHHH GOD LUUCY' "sigh if you say so. Well Bye Natsu" And before she walked away she turned around and said with a smirk "Oh and bye Lucy~" Lucy pocked her head from under the table "Nyaa Bye Erza, have a nice time with Jellal~" She snickered and waved with her tail, her ears twitching with laughter as she watched Erza squeak and and walk away before she went back to trying to taste her milk.

'Ohh God that was embarrassing and.. and ..AND YES GOD YES LU' "LUUCYYY" As Natsu finally lost control and grabbed the back on Lucy's head and started thrusting into her mouth. Lucy moaned as she felt her mouth go numb and she could taste the heavy flow of the pre-cum enter her mouth. 'NYAAA NATSU FELLS SOO GOOD IN MY MOUTH NYAA mmm and I can taste his cum already'. Natsu, felt it, His balls tightened and his member throbbed. Than it happened. He felt as if pressure was relived and he came inside Lucy's mouth. "Ohh LUCY" 'Nyaa I FINALLY GOT TO TASTE MY FAVORITE MILLK mm Natsu's cum taste reaally good'  
If the guild could see them they did see them. I mean almost all of Fiora could see an edger Fire DragonSlayer with a large boner carrying a Celestial Neko with no shirt on to said Neko's apartment

**Hope you guys liked that. And if I am correct there should be more on the way. So be on the look out. Once again this was a collab I did with DarkMoonWolf515. She wrote the dirty stuff and I wrote the rest.**


End file.
